Ángel guardían
by Giu Giu
Summary: Universo Alternativo.¿Que todos ángeles visten de blanco con grandes alas y con esa estúpida cosita con cuerdas? ¡No! Inuyasha no es parte de este estereotipo, por eso es que fue asignado a Aome Higurashi, una chica que buscaba algo que la quitara de su rutina. Inuyasha no es un ángel común y eso hará que tanto su vida como la de Aome cambien para siempre.
1. Un ángel especial, Inuyasha Taisho

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

En el Reino de los Ángeles, se encontraba un ángel, muy especial por cierto, esperando que el Señor de los Cielos, el jefe, lo citase por ciertos motivos.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho!-Se escucho hablar a una mujer de muchos años-El jefe y señor lo llama.

-Por favor Aurora Blanca...-Inuyasha se mostraba molesto-¿No puedes hacer algo?

-Lo siento Inuyasha-Exclamo Aurora Blanca-Pero esta vez llegaste a tu limite, si sigues así te iras al Reino de los Demonios.

-Pues preferiria eso-Musito por lo bajo-¿Y ahora que hice?

-¿Eres idiota o que?-Irrumpio otro ángel especial, el hombre lobo Koga-Tenías que evitar que tu protegido sufriera lesiones antes de su partido de beisbol, pero igual le aconsejaste ir de pesca...¿Y que paso? ¡Se lesiono!

-Ya ya ya-Inuyasha exclamo molesto-Robert podia decidir si hacerme caso o no...

-¡Pero eras su ángel guardían Inuyasha!-Irrumpe el Señor de los Cielos-Recuerda que los humanos son seres algo inocentes y creen todo lo que sea fuera de su mundo.

-Señor...-Inuyasha bajo su cabeza apenado.

-Bueno yo me retiro, debo ir con mi nuevo protegido-Koga sonrie orgulloso-Uno más y soy de rango Plateado-Voltea a Inuyasha-¡Y se suponía que tu serías Celestial igual que tu padre!-Dicho eso se va velozmente.

-¡Maldito lobo!-Inuyasha trato de atraparlo pero el lobo era veloz, asi que solo atrapo el suelo-Arhhh...

-¡Inuyasha!-El Señor se mostro furioso-El joven tiene razón, si tu padre estuviera en vida estaria decepcionado.

El joven Taisho bajo la cabeza molesto, desde pequeño siempre era objeto de comparación con su padre. Inu no Taishō, era un demonio que, a diferencia de los ángeles, debia causar terror a los humanos a sus sueños y otras cosas. Cuando fue asignado a aterrorizar una humana llamada Izayoi,se negó rotundamente ya que se había enamorado de ella.

Tanto ángeles como demonios, tienen prohibido enamorarse de un humano, pero para los ángeles, existe un permiso de que si consiguen volverse humanos en mente y no depender de sus poderes angelicales, podrán estar con esa persona. Inu no Taishō era un demonio, pero se autoexilio del Reino de los Demonios para ir al reino contrario, aunque el Señor de los Cielos casi lo expulsa, se dispuso a ponerlo a prueba para ver si era capaz de llegar al rango Celestial y conseguir el permiso especial.

Inu no Taishō, con mucho esfuerzo dejo su lado demonio y se volvio más pacifico, tranquilo y menos frío. Al llegar al rango Celestial, el Señor le asigno como protegida a la mujer que amaba, desde que habia iniciado su cambio habian pasado casi diez años. Aunque Izayoi no lo había olvidado, fue raro ver que él estaba igual y ella ya un poco mayor.

-Izayoi...-Inu no Taishō la miro con ternura-No me importa cuantos años tengas, yo quiero estar a tu lado.

Y fruto de el esfuerzo del demonio nacio Inuyasha, un mitad demonio y mitad humano, Inuyasha vivio sus primeros años en el mundo humano, pero muy maltratado y molestado, el pequeño hanyou, nombre dado a los hibridos como él, tenia orejas de perro, pelo plateado y ojos pocos comúnes, ojos dorados.

Por el bienestar de su hijo, Inu no Taishō decidio enviar a Inuyash con el Señor de los Cielos y este se entrenase como ángel.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-Pregunto el Señor al demonio angelical.

-Sí, creo que Inuyasha sera un gran ángel ya que una parte de él es humana-Dicho eso se retiro a la Tierra, a pesar de ser demonio, Inu no Taishō decidio entregarse a la muerte poco tiempo después de su amada muriera por una enfermedad, ella con treinta años y él con casi tres mil.

Desde este hecho, pasaron varios años, Inuyasha podria tener la esencia humana, pero como ángel era un desastre, hasta aquel día, cuando iba a ser asignado a cierta persona...

-¡Señorita Higurashi!-Exclamo el profesor-¡Deje de dormise en mi clase!

...esa persona era Higurashi, Aome Higurashi.

-¡Lo siento profesor!-Dijo la joven con torpeza y algo de pereza.

-Si continua asi no aprobara los examenes finales-El profesor movia su bigote de manera graciosa al hablar-Por favor, continuemos...

Aome toda avergonzada, tomo su libro y retomó, la clase. Aome era una joven quince años que estaba en su último año de escuela media, luego de esto, debia aprobar todos los examenes para asistir a preparatoria y asi tener un futuro.

Pero ella tenía otro problemas aparte de futuro, el constante cuchicheo de sus amigas al ver que aun estaba soltera, la excesiva mala suerte que tenía...tropezarse, resvalarse, caerse, chocarse, golpearse...¡Había ido más veces a la enfermería que a gimnasia!

-Aome...-Escucha una voz al salir de clase, era Sango Zetsumetsu, su amiga desde infancia, una chica que al igual que ella tenía problemas de mala suerte y ser objeto de charla entre las chicas por su soltería-¿Que te sucedio hoy? ¿Por que te has dormido?

-Sango...-Bostezo muy fuerte-Siento que todo mi vida es demasiada complicada, ¡Por que no puede como las de las otras chicas!

-Yo tambíen quisiera tener una vida sencilla, pero debo cuidar de Kohaku desde cayo enfermo desde hace dos años-Sango se angustio-Sí supiera que es...por suerte los profesoresme han dejado estar ausente y me han mandado trabajos a la casa.

-Sango...-Aome se preocupo al recordar la situacíon de su amiga-Descuida, yo creo que seras capaz de curar a Kohaku, siempre has podido hacer cosas extraordinarias-Su amiga le sonrio más animada-Si tan solo tuviera la valentia que tienes Sango-Piensa hacía sus adentros.

Luego de salir de la escuela, Aome fue hacía su casa, estaba agotada, rápidamente entro sin llamar la atención de nadie y se tiro sobre su cama.

-¡Que día este!-Se decía a si misma-Por suerte ahora puedo...-Volteo hacia su escritorio y suspiro con pena-¡Debo terminar mis tareas!

Se incorporo de su cama con pereza...¡Estaba harta de su rutina! Estudiar,estudiar,estudiar...¡Quería una cambio de la vida! ¡Algo diferente y especial!

-Ahh...-Aome se sento en el suelo y tomo su rodillas-¿Que puedo hacer?-De pronto miro a la ventana, estaba entrando frío.

Se levanto con pereza y fue hacía la ventana de pronto noto una estrella fugaz...¡Tenia que pedir un deseo!

-Quisiera algo o alguien diferente, que me quite de la rutina-Deseo Aome-¡Incluso aunque sea un ángel!

* * *

-Señor de los Cielos, Señor de los Cielos-Grito un pequeño-¡Han pedido un deseo!

-¿Que sucede Shippo? ¿De quien hablas?-El Señor de los Cielos estaba durmiendo.

-Desde un lugar de Tokio, en Japón-Explica Shippo-Pidieron un deseo, la chica es Aome Higurashi, quiere algo diferente en su vida.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con los ángeles? Los deseos a estrellas se los dejamos a los Guardianes de Estrellas-El Señor bostezo mientras el pequeño explicaba.

-Pero incluso pidio que aunque sea un ángel-El zorrito sacudio su cola-Por lo tanto entra dentro de nuestro rango señor.

-De acuerdo-Bostezo expulsando olor.

-Ah, lo boca le huele a muerto-Shippo estaba asqueado-¿Que hara jefecito? ¿A quien mandara?

-No lo sé...-El jefe no quería pensar, estaba jugando al solitario en la computadora-¿Quien sugieres?

-Yo...pues, ay no sé-Shippo se puso la mano tras la cabeza para pensar-¿Que tal Inuyasha?

-¿Inuyasha?-El Señor de los Cielos se rascó la sien, recordo que Inuyasha venía de un fracaso rotundo-Bueno...-Se dijo-Otra más e Inuyasha se va al mundo de Demonios, pero esa chica busca algo especial, ni modo ¿Que podría pasar?-Sonrío a Shippo-Bien Shippo, le dire a Inuyasha.

-¿De veritas? Entonces lo que sugerí...-Shippo estaba emocionado-Yupi yupi, ¡Soy un genito!.

-Y no solo eso,iras con Inuyasha-Exclamo el Señor-Shippo sería un buen espía para ver como va el hanyou con la muchacha-Pensaba viendo como el pequeño zorrito se emocionaba.

-¡Sere un ángel guardían! ¡Un mini ángel guardían!-Shippo saltaba de un lugar a otro.

-Jeje-Río el Señor-Aurora Blanca-Llamó-Dile a Inuyasha que venga.

Luego de unos minutos...

-¿Que demonios sucede?-Se mostro molesto el hanyou-¡Estaba durmiendo!

-Comportate muchacho...-Indico Aurora Blanca-Esto no malo, son buenas noticias.

-¿En serio?-Inuyasha alzo su ceja sorprendido-¿De que se trata?

-Tienes una nueva protegida, una niña de Tokio-Anuncia Shippo-¡Y yo ire contigo!

-Shippo...-Dijo Inuyasha en tono serio, lo tomo de su colita y lo sacudio como maraca-¡Ni en mil años te llevaria conmigo!-Luego le atino un buen golpe.

-No tienes opción...-Dice tocandose el lugar del golpe-¡Me dolio mucho!

-Inuyasha...¿Acaso no tienes respeto ni por un niño?-Aurora Blanca lo mira con reproche.

-Feh-Dice dandose vuelta-¿Quien la humana?-Mira hacia la esfera de cristal, la cual permitia ver a cualquier persona del mundo.

-Aome Higurashi-La mujer ángel pronuncia el nombre e instantaneamente la esfera muestra a Aome es su escritorio se quedo como bobo mirando a Aome.

-¿Por que siento esto?-Se mira extrañado-Nunca senti esto, es una sensación nueva...

-¿Por que la cara de bobo?-Shippo se subio al hombro del hanyou, quien no respondia y luego miro hacia la esfera-Oh...

-¡Inuyasha!-Aurora Blanca rompio el pensamiento del hanyou-El Señor te dara el contrato y podrán irse.

-De acuerdo-Inuyasha volvio en sí-Vamos Shippo.

-Oki doki-El pequeño zorrito se despide de la mujer y se dirigen donde el Señor de los Cielos-Inuyasha...¿Acaso esa niña te gusto?-Shippo observaba al hanyou-Recuerda que solo debes protegerla, nada más.

* * *

-Bien...-Dice Aome cerrando el libro-Solo me falta lo de literatura-Suspira agotada-No he cenado nada, creo que ire por un bocadillo-Decide a bajar a la cocina.

Aome descendio las escaleras y por algo a su cocina, solo quedaba algo de ramen, lo calento y se dirigia a su cuarto cuando noto ruidos extraños.

-¿Sera Buyo?-Se pregunto y decidio averiguarlo subiendo.

-Shh...-Inuyasha le dijo a Shippo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me callas?-El pequeño se molesto.

-No nos puede oir, no esas tonto zorrito-El hanyou aclaro.

-¡Hay alguien en mi cuarto!-Aome se aterro, alguien o algo habia entrado-¿Quien anda ahi?-Dijo tras su puerta.

-Feh-Inuyasha abrio al puerta sin remediar-¿Eres Aome Higurashi?

Aome casi pega un grito pero las manos del hanyou taparon su boca y este la metio a su cuarto silenciosamente la sento en la cama y exclamo.

-Escucha niña, te parecera raro-Empezo-Pero yo soy tu ángel guardían, tu pidiste un deseo a una estrella, pues aqui estoy...

-Y yo soy su ayudante-Shippo se presenta-Digamos que es un 2x1.

-¿Osea tu eres...-Aome no completo la oración porque se desmayo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya se me murio!-Inuyasha se horrorizo al ver a la chica no despertar.

-Linda manera de empezar-Exclamo Shippo-Torpe...

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusta? Actualizare cada tanto, pero esta historia me gusta mucho asi que quiza suba rapido los capitulos...


	2. Estableciendo condiciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

-¿Aun no despierta?-Inuyasha alzo sus orejas en direccion a su nueva protegida.

-No-Responde Shippo mirando a Aome-Pero esta vivita y colando-Agrega viendo su estomago subir y bajar-Eres un torpe...¡La asustaste apenas te vio!-Le regaña el pequeño zorrito-Aunque en realidad la cara no te favorece-Agrega al final, cosa que escucha el hanyou y le golpea-¡Me dolio!-Chisto Shippo.

-Eso es para que me no insultes-Dijo con un tono amenazante.

Shippo suspiro adolorido y se dispuso a observar por la ventana. La ciudad empezaba a prepararse para la noche, las luces de edificios se asomaban con timidez, los niños se metian a sus hogares luego de una tarde-noche de juegos en la calle.

-El paisaje humano es hermoso-El zorrito suspiro con alegría.

Lo que hace un rato era un cielo teñido de rosado, pasaba a tornarse un color más oscuro que los pantoncillos de quien observaba. Inuyasha se acerco al pequeño quien observaba enamorado el paisaje, él dejo que el reflejo de una luz de calle aclarara su visión. El hanyou mostro una leve sonrisa ante el paisaje, pero la borro rapidamente para no levantar sospechas del pequeño zorrito.

-Bueno...-Enuncio Shippo en tono aburrido-¿Que hacemos?

-Keh...¿Que sugieres?-El hanyou alzo la ceja.

-Pues...

Al cabo de un rato, el par estaba husmeando el ropero de Aome, revisaron desde sus libros de estudio hasta su ropa interior, estos últimos fueron objetos de atención para Shippo, los cuales miro con mucha atención, su inocencia no semejaban lo que en realidad eran.

-¿Y esto?-Miro con curiosidad un corpiño de Aome-Es raro...

Shippo volteo la prenda de pies a cabeza, deduciendo que podía ser, penso que era un antifaz, unas chalas para los pies, pero llego a la conclusión de que era un cubreorejas al alzarlo frente a Inuyasha.

-Jeje-Pensaba alegre-Creo que encontre algo utíl-Lo miro sonriente.

El pequeño zorrito se acerco a su compañero con cautela, se alzo sobre él y coloco el cubreorejas donde debía cubrir.

-¡Shippo!-El hanyou se alzo molesto-¿Que demo...-Sintio que el viento ya no soplaba en su cabeza-¿Que demonos hiciste zorrito?

-Es un cubreorejas-Dijo Shippo-Lo encontre entre las ropas de Aome, pontelo bien-Inuyasha miro con desconfianza lo encontrado por Shippo, luego de mirarlo se coloco a su comodidad, movio su orejas para senciorarse de si habia alguna molestia,sonrio al zorrito con satisfacción.

-Es bastante comodo-Agrego tocando la prenda-No eres tan inutíl después de todo-"Felicito" Inuyasha-¿Crees que haya algo más?

Shippo asintio con la cabeza y mostro al hanyou el resto de los cubreorejas, ¡Inuyasha estaba muy feliz! Pero no duraría mucho...

* * *

-¿Como empezó Inuyasha?-Pregunto Aurora Blanca al Señor de los Cielos.

-Digamos...-El Señor se tomo su barba-¡6.5!

-Oh...-La mujer parecia decepcionada-¿Que hizo mal?

-Dejo inconsiente a su protegida-El Señor de los Cielos río sin medirlo, cosa que causo desagrado a Aurora Blanca y este encogio los hombros-¿Acaso un Señor como yo no puede reirse?

-¡No! ¡No sea animal! ¡Dele oportunidad a Inuyasha!-Encaro la señora de manera amenazante-¡Que Inuyasha sea un torpe no significa que no tenga talento!

-Bueno, bueno-Respondio el jefe y señor arrepentido-Inuyasha...-Dijo mirando a la esfera de cristal-¡No te rindas muchacho! Tu puedes...

* * *

Aome despertó con algo de torpeza, sentia pesada la cabeza y su vista aun estaba nublada. Se levanto sin mirar su habitación y fue hacia el lavabo para limpiar su rostro y despertarlo, al regresar, vio como Inuyasha estaba con su corpiño en su cabeza y otros entre sus manos, Shippo miraba sus cuadernos con suma tranquilidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Unos espias!-Grito sin medir, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y tapo su boca rapidamente.

-Keh, no te moriras de nuevo-Amenazo sentandola en el suelo-Escucha...¡¿Vas a escucharme?!

Aome asintio con la cabeza con timidez, Inuyasha suspiro y empezó.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Tashio, soy un hanyou de tu misma edad. Aunque parezca mentira, soy un ángel guardían...

-¿Pero los ángeles...-Aome pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Visten con trajitos blancos y esa tonta arpa?-Inuyasha rio con ferocidad-No niña tonta, yo no soy de ese grupito de engendros.

-Cierto...-Acoto Shippo-Inuyasha es un ángel especial, aunque es torpe...

El hanyou golpeo a Shippo y este chisto, Aome se levanto furiosa.

-¡¿Como te atreves a golpearlo?! ¡Es solo un niño!

-¡No es un niño! ¡Es un chaparro del demonio!-Inuyasha salio a perseguir a Shippo por el cuarto, el zorrito lanzo a Aome un pequeño frasco con un polvillo.

-¡Es un polvo de dominación!-Grito-¡Lanzacelo a Inuyasha y di un conjuro!

-¿Un conjuro?-Aome no tenia ni la minima idea de que decir, pero debia ayudar al pequeño zorrito, busco entre sus cosas un collar que le regalo su madre y con eso tomo el cuello del hanyou. Accidentalmente,el polvillo cayo sobre el collar.

-¡Oh no!-Penso-¿Que hare ahora?-Inuyasha se sacudia tratando se zafarse de la humana, pero no podia herirla, debia medir su fuerza.

-¡Di un conjuro!-Enuncio Shippo quien estaba acolarrado entre la pared y las garras de Inuyasha.

-Eh eh...¿Abajo?-Aome solo dijo lo primero que se le cruzo en la mente, automaticamente, Inuyasha bajo con mucha presión hacia el suelo que su cara se estampara en el-¡Funciono!

-¿Abajo?-Shippo levanto su ceja pensante, luego de un momento se hecho a reir-Jajajaja, ¡Te dicen abajo por que eres un perrito!

-¡Maldito!-Inuyasha iba a atacarlo pero nuevamente se estanpo contra el suelo-¡Ya dejame Aome!

-¡No! ¿Como es que eres un ángel? Parece más un demo...-Aome miro con sorpresa cuando iba a decir demonio, Inuyasha bajo su orejas y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

-Dilo...-Exclamo con un hilo de voz-En verdad soy hijo de un demonio y una humana, soy un ángel por...¡Es una larga historia!

-Inuyasha...-Aome se sintio mal consigo misma, trato de consolar al hanyou, este se mostro agradecido pero cambio su postura rapidamente ya que el zorrito los observaba de manera singular.

-Alalalala-Shippo sonrio picaro-¡Parece que el angelito esta feliz!

-¡Callate!-Inuyasha se mostro serio-Aome...-Volteo a su protegida-Ten esto, es la carta sobre de por que me tienes de ángel y esas cosas absurdas.

Aome tomo la carta entre sus manos y leyo en voz alta.

_Estimada Señorita Higurashi:_

_ Nos dirigimos hacía usted con el motivo de informarle acerca de su ángel guardían, Inuyasha Taisho._

_Ustes a pedido a una estrella, exactamente en el día de la fecha a las 19:56 pm, algo diferente y especial, eso incluia un ángel. Por ese motivo, Inuyasha Taisho a partir de ahora sera su protector y consejero angelical._

_Quizas su protector aparente una actitud extraña y poco amigable, pero es que Inuyasha es alguien de una vida complicada, quizas no quiera comentarle nada con respecto a su vida personal, pero tenga asegurado que tendrá protección._

_Antes de terminar, usted debe saber unas reglas sobre ángeles._

_1-El ángel no necesariamente debe acompañarla siempre, usted decide donde lo llevara consigo._

_2-En caso de que se muestre agresivo u hostil, utilice el polvo de dominación para controlarlo._

_3-Si tiene un ángel, tendra un demonio. Es problable que ante usted aparezca algún demonio o algo que intente asustarla, sepa que ahora en más sera así.  
_

_Y sobre todo importante..._

_4-¡El ángel guardían solo protege! ¡No permite que se enamore de usted o viceversa!_

_Solo ha existido un caso en la se a permitido a un demonio, quien logro ser ángel, estar con su protegida, pero es poco problable que se repita._

_Atte,Señor de los Cielos._

Aome termino de leer la carta y quedo en silencio, hubo un cruze de miradas y ella dijo.

-Bueno...,creo que no queda otra que aceptarlo. ¡Bienvenidos sean!

-¿Gracias?-Se miraron los muchachos.

-Keh, debes aceptarlo-Inuyasha se mostro confiado-Mañana mismo empezamos.

-Como digas-Exclamo Aome-Por cierto...¿Que hora es?

Shippo miro el reloj que marcaba las nueve y media, Aome se volteo hacia su puerta...¡En cualquier momento iria a cenar! ¡Y ahora tenia un ángel y zorrito en cuarto! ¿Que haria?

-Aome...-Escucuho a su madre abrir la puerta, no habia salida-Es hora de...¿Ah? ¿Quienes son?

-Hola señora-Sonrio Inuyasha y Shippo.

-¡Estoy muerta!-Aome pensaba con terror.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Que opinan? Creo que quedo cortito, pero estaba estudiando por eso tarde, subire el sabado, eso espero.

Saluditos...


	3. Una noche particular

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

Aome estaba helada, parecía muerta, su madre tenia una cara de papel blanco, el ángel guardián y el zorrito miraban confundidos.

-Aome...-La madre trago saliva-¿Quienes son ellos?-Los miro con sigilo-¿Y por que uno tiene tu ropa interior en la cabeza?

-¿Eh?-Aome miro a Inuyasha y observo su prenda interior, roja como tomate, se lo quito de inmediato.

-¡Devuélveme mi cubreorejas!-Grito molesto ante el frió que empezó a correr-¡Vamos! ¡Tu tienes muchos!

-¿Cubreorejas? ¡Esto no sirve para eso!-Señalo algo sonrojada, el hanyou no captaba-Sirve para...

-Para cosas muy intimas de las mujeres-Irrumpió la madre algo molesta-¿Quien eres tú?

-¡Pues yo soy el ángel guardián de su hija, por derecho debo saber todo lo que pasa en esta casa!-Inuyasha se mostró amenazante-Ah, y el es Shippo-Señalo con desprecio.

-¡Eh! ¡Arruinaste mi presentación!-Shippo hizo puchero-Mire Señora...

-Higurashi-Indico Aome.

-Sí sí, señora Higurashi-Continuo-Inuyasha se vera algo tonto y torpe, pero su hija pidió un deseo a una estrella sobre algo diferente en su vida. Como dijo que incluso quería un ángel, por decreto del Reino de los Ángeles, Inuyasha fue enviado a su hija-Finalizo con un suspiro y una sonrisa-Yo digamos que soy un regalo, algo así como un dos por uno ¿Comprende?

-Comprendo que tú...¡Eres la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida!-La señora Higurashi tomo a Shippo entre sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas-¡Eres muy tierno!

-¿La debilidad de todas las humanas siempre son las cosas peludas y pequeñas?-Inuyasha miro con cara a Aome.

-Mmh...más o menos-Agrega la protegida del hanyou.

-¡Keh! ¡Ilusas!-Refunfuña muy molesto.

-Bueno, Inuyasha...-La señora Higurashi voltea al hanyou-¿Que es lo hará un ángel guardián como tu con mi hija?

-Pues...cuidarla de demonios, brincarle más que nada lo que deseo, algo diferente-Explico el hanyou sin vacilar-Depende como se den las cosas.

-Entiendo-Dice la señora Higurashi-¿Quieren bajar a cenar?

-Mamá...¡No es necesario! Además...

-¡¿Que crees niña?! Que sea un ángel no significa que no tenga hambre-Inuyasha voltea molesto hacia Aome-Vamos Shippo.

-¡Yupi! ¡Comida de la buena!-Festeja el pequeño zorrito bajando junto al hanyou.

Aome ve que los recíen llegados bajan muy confianzudos hacía la cocina, voltea hacía su madre molesta.

-¡Mamá! Apenas los conoces y ya les ofreces cena...¿Estas loca o que?

-No hija, pero Inuyasha se ve que es buen chico, aparte es tu guardían-Sonrie la señora tranquila-Lo menos que puedo hacer es darle alimento y comodidad.

-Buen punto-Dice Aome rascando su mejilla-De acuerdo, mientras no causen problemas al abuelo y Sota...¡Un momento! ¡Me olvide que el abuelo y Sota estan abajo!

* * *

Inuyasha y Shippo bajaban hacia la cocina muy ansiosos por saber que comerian, pero antes se encontraron con dos problemas, uno de edad adulta o otra de la edad de Shippo.

-¿Quienes son estos?-Inuyasha miraba con curiosidad a Sota y al abuelo.

-Mira abuelo, Aome tiene un novio-Exclama Sota contento-¡Un novio con orejas de perrro!

-Eh, ¡No son orejas de perro!-Inuyasha mira amenazante, el niño se sorprende y el abuelo reacciona.

-¡Alejate Sota! ¡Son demonios!-El abuelo saca unos pergaminos y se los tira al par del Reino de los Ángeles, pero no les hace nada-¡Piedad por favor! ¡No nos maten!-Rogaba de rodillas.

-¿Que le pico abuelo?-Inuyasha lo mira con poco respeto, lo creía chiflado-Yo no matare a nadie, debo cuidar a Aome y listo.

-Y yo debo cuidarlo a él-Señala Shippo-Es bastante...-Inuyasha prepara su puño-...bastante distraído a veces-El zorrito suspira aliviado.

-¿Eres una especie de ángel guardían?-Sota lo mira sorprendido-¡Vaya! ¿Como consigo uno?

-Pues no lo sé, lo pides y listo-Explica Inuyasha-O si quieres Shippo puede cuidarte, a mí no me sirve.

-Eh, ¡Si no fuera por mí ya te hubieran echado de patitas de la calle!-Shippo lo mira amenazante y recordandole.

-Okay, okay-Inuyasha refunfuña-Nadie morira aquí abuelo, ya dejese de esconder bajo la mesa.

-¡Inuyasha abajo!-Grito Aome bajando las escaleras, el hanyou casi cae sobre Sota y Shippo.

-¡Woa! ¿Que le paso?-Se sorprende Sota e interroga a Shippo.

-El collar que tiene puesto se activa cuando Aome dice "abajo", es para evitar que se vuelva loquito...-Explica el zorrito.

-Interesante-Opina el hermano de Aome.

Inuyasha se incorporo molesto y empezo a discutir con Aome, el resto de los presentes miraba impresionado.

-Parecen esposos...-Susurra Sota a Shippo.

-Inuyasha es un tonto-Responde Shippo al niño.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Dejen de pelear!-Irrumpe la señora Higurashi-¿Que tal si comemos? Y tu Inuyasha...¿Por que no nos explicas mejor sobre tu vida?

-¿Tu que dices?-Aome mira molesta al hanyou.

-Keh, de acuerdo-Inuyasha se levanta del suelo, recientemente le habiando dicho abajo-¿Que cenaremos?-Sonríe hambriento.

* * *

-¡Esto es increible!-Dice el Señor de los Cielos-La familia Higurashi puede ver a Inuyasha y Shippo, no le encuentro explicación.

-Quizas sea bueno para Inuyasha-Opina Aurora Blanca-Ese muchachito...

-Bueno Aurora, sea lo que sea, es la primera vez que ocurre-El jefe y señor suspira agotado-¿Quieres pizza?

-Claro-Exclama la señora alegre-De doble pepperonni, oh de ananá.

-Lo que quieras-Sonríe el Señor-Oh por cierto, ¿Una gaseosa o jugo?

-Jugo-Finaliza la señora.

* * *

-¡Bueno niños!-Exclama la señora Higurashi-¡Es hora de dormir!

-¡Pero mamá! No tengo sueño-Se queja el pequeño hermano de Aome.

-Sí señora...-Shippo bosteza como bestia-...no tenemos sueño.

-Keh, tonto-Inuyasha musita tambíen bostezando, incluso los ángeles guardíanes sufren de cansancio.

-Todos debemos descansar, fue una noche larga-Dice el abuelo de la estudiante estirandose-Buenas noches-Saluda a todos y se dispone a ir a su cuarto.

-Descanse abuelo-Dice Inuyasha sin mucho esfuerzo-Bueno, a dormir se ha dicho.

-Bueno, Shippo...tu duerme con Sota, hijo busca la bolsa de dormir-Indica madre de Aome a los pequeños, estos se ponen ansiosos.

-¡Hurra! Por lo menos no soportare el olor a perro de Inuyasha-Dice Shippo a sus adentros-Bueno, Inuyasha y Aome, buenas noches. Señora gracias por la comida.

Los niños se terminan de despedir y dejan al ángel guardían con las dos mujeres.

-Aome, ¿Tienes todo para mañana?-Interroga la madre, Inuyasha se acomodo en el suelo como siempre, piernas cruzadas y manos juntas.

-Si mamá, mañana tengo examen, espero que no sea dificil-Exclama ella preocupandose.

-¿Que es ese "examen"? ¿Acaso es dañino?-Inuyasha se levanta al instante preocupado-Mira que no puede ocurrirte nada, ¡Dime que es "examen"!

Aome miro con sorpresa, ¿Se preocupa tanto por un simple examen? Quizas los guardíanes eran exagerados a veces.

-Pero Inuyasha ,es solo un examen, es algo que sirve para mi educación, mi futuro...-Explica la protegida del hanyou-No es nada dañino, supongo...-Lo último lo dijo para si misma.

-Bah, tonta...¡Lo hubieras aclarado!-El hanyou dice cruzando sus brazos molesto-¡Mira que me hiciste preocupar!

-Inuyasha...-Aome mira un poco ¿Sonrojada? al hanyou.

-Aome, Inuyasha-Irrumpe la señora Higurashi-Hora de dormir.

-Claro mamá, buenas noches-Exclama Aome besando en la mejilla a su madre-Duerme bien.

La chica sube las escaleras y se pierde en el segundo piso, Inuyasha se queda mirando.

-Cuidala-Sonríe la señora-Yo tambíen tuve un ángel guardían a su edad, se llamaba Mark, era un pequeño angelito muy alegre y amable. Cuando conoci al padre de Aome, dijo que había cumplido su misión: Protegerme hasta que sea mujer.

-Mark...-Inuyasha se queda pensativo en el pasado-Cuando quiera le mandare saludos, él siempre recuerda a su querida...

-Naomi-Exclama la señora Higurashi-Así me llamo.

-Ok, señora Naomi-Inuyasha queda un poco incomodo-Me voy a dormir, descanse.

El ángel guardían sonrie por última vez y luego sube las escaleras lentamente, golpea para ver si puede pasar y descubre a Aome en su escritorio estudiando.

-¿No deberías descansar? Fue un día agotado-El hanyou mira con desprecio el montón de libros-¿Seguro que ese examen no es dañino?

-Estoy bien, solo que debo repasar un poco, tengo dudas-Explica la estudiante-Si quieres tu duerme, comodate en ese puff-Señala un puff verde ubicado al lado de su cama.

-Keh-El hanyou intenta acomodarse pero siempre le sobra lugar-¡Aome!¿¡Como es esto!?

-Ah, es así-Aome se levanta molesta y hace un hueco en el medio-Sube sin desarmarlo, así dormiras comodo.

El hanyou se mostro desconfiado y decidio no subirse, Aome lo miro con reproche y lo iba a mandar al suelo, pero ni se esforzo en hacerlo.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa-Aome se retira a su escritorio, el hanyou se detiene a inspeccionar el cuarto.

-¿Que tendrá de interesante el cuarto de una niña?-Inuyasha volteo hacia una cajonera que le llamo la atención, le parecio haber visto algo-¿Que era esa luz?

Con cautela se acerco al objeto, de pronto su cabeza empezo a dolerle, en cuanto corrío una cajas de joyas o anillos, encontro un oso de peluche, no muy grande. Inuyasha cayo hacía atras tropezandose con sus propios pies.

_-Mamá, mamá-Gritaba un niño de no más de cuatro años._

_-Ten-Exclamo una mujer con dulzura-Es tu nuevo amigo, Panaberto Pecopon._

_-¿Panaberto Pecopon?-El pequeño miro confundido-¡Panaberto Pecopon! ¡Panaberto Pecopon!_

-Inuyasha...-El hanyou desperto de entre sus sueños, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la cama de Aome con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza-¿Estas mejor?

-¿Eh? ¿Que me sucedio?-Inuyasha pregunto confundido, luego miro hacía el escritorio donde estaba el osito-¿Donde conseguiste a ese oso?-Señala al peluche.

-¿Te refieres a este oso? Mi mamá me lo dio de niña, creo que hace doce años-Comenta recordando-¿Por que preguntas?

El hanyou bajo sus orejas apenado y temeroso, Aome se le acerco lentamente.

-Mira-El hanyou con delicaleza abrio el oso por la espalda, tenía un cierre, y de allí saco un medallón-Ese oso me lo dio mi madre de niño, no siempre fui un ángel, alguna vez vivi entre los humanos-Relata recordando los años pasados-Y el medallón me dijo que sería su corazón, por sí ella algún dia no estaba más.

-Inuyasha...-Aome se emociono ante el relato de su ángel guardían, luego miro hacía el peluche y dijo-¿Quieres quedartelo? No lo necesito, creo que tu sí.

-Keh, no lo necesito, pero si insistes-Inuyasha toma el oso y se acomoda en el puff, luego de pensarlo decide agregar-¡Aome!

La estudiante se voltea.

-Gracias, por...todo, ya sabes tu familia no me saco a la calle al final,es buena gente-El hanyou se pone algo sonrojado al final y la chica le sonríe.

-Gracias a ti Inuyasha, por ser un buen ángel guardían,por ahora...-Exclama sonriente.

-Keh, sere bueno todo el tiempo, si es que no metes la pata-Sonríe travieso el hanyou, mañana era su primer día ¿Como le hiria?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Que opinan? Creo que bien hasta ahora, pero estaba estudiando por eso tarde, subire el proximo cuando pueda.

Saluditos...


	4. Una aliada filosa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, la agitada noche de ayer se veía lejana, Aome se incorporo con pereza de su cama y observo perimetralmente su cuarto, al costado de su cama estaba un hanyou durmiendo placidamente junto a un osito de peluche.

-Inuyasha...-Pensaba Aome al verlo-Tuviste una primera noche agotadora...

-¡Aome! ¡Esta el desayuno!-Exclamo la señora Higurashi.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-Respondio la muchacha-Bueno...¡Hora de ponerse al día!

Aome rápidamente se vistio con su uniforme de estudiante, una falda verde, una camisa blanca, un pañuelo rojo y claro, su mochila.

Por otro lado, nuestro querido ángel guardían se estaba desperazando como un perro al despertarse y no era consciente de donde había pasado su noche.

-¿Eh?-Es lo único que balbuceo entre sueños-¿Que ocurre aquí?

-Inuyasha ya despertaste-Enuncio contenta Aome-¿Como dormiste?

-¿Eh?...Ah, bien...-Responde volviendo en sí-¿Y tú?

-Bien, ahora debo ir a la escuela, tengo examen-Explico Aome mientra cepillaba su cabello-Tú te quedas aquí, no quiero que vayas a la escuela.

-Keh, ¡Debo protegerte ilusa!-Exclama Inuyasha de forma de queja-¡Ire aunque no quieras!

-Inuyasha por favor, es que aun no me he acostumbrado a esto del ángel guardían-Suspira tratando de hacer entender al hanyou.

-Como quieras...-Refunfuña incorporandose de su puff-Pero si mueres será tu culpa.

-Te equivocas, será tu culpa.

-¿Eh?-El par voltea hacia donde estaba la voz, era Totosai, el herrero y forjador de los Reinos de Ángeles y Demonios.

-¿Quien eres tú?-Interroga Inuyasha molesto-¿Te conozco?

-No me recuerdas de seguro, solo eras un pequeño revoltoso cuando te afile esas garras-Recuerda Totosai mirando las manos de Inuyasha.

-Keh, y si afilaste mis garras..¿A que vienes ahora?-Interroga Inuyasha algo molesto ante lo de "pequeño revoltoso".

-He venido a entregarte a Tessaiga, la espada que tu padre, el demonio Inu no Taishō dejo especialmente para ti-Explica el herrero que montaba una vaca de tres ojos.

-¿Tessaiga?-Interroga Aome confundida.

-Así es, Tessaiga es una espada que corta, es capaz de cortar a 100 hombres de un golpe-Explica Totosai-Mi señor dejo esta espada a cargo mio y me rogo que te la entregara cuando yo crea el momento, y por lo que me han dicho arriba...-Totosai mira al hanyou serio-...es momento de que te de a Tessaiga.

-Wow Inuyasha, tienes un espada...-Exclama felicitandolo Aome.

-Sí como sea, ¿Y donde esta gloriosa espada?-Interroga Inuyasha el viejo de ojos sobresalientes.

-Aquí-Totosai le entrega al hanyou una espada-No te decepciones por su aparencia, es una espada poderosa...¡Por favor cuidala y evita que la tenga esa demonio!

Dicho eso el hombre de ojos sobresalientes se alejo en su vaca voladora y se perdieron en el cielo.

-¿A que demonio crees que se referia?-Exclama la protegida del hanyou.

-¿Como quieres que sepa eso? Lo importante es que ahora tengo una espada para revanar a cualquier cosa que se te acerque-Sonrío el hanyou sacando la espada y viendo como se transformaba en una enorme y filosa arma-¡Excelente!

-Ah, hombres...-Pensaba resignada-Se impresionan por cualquier cosa filosa.

-¡Aome! ¿Como dormiste?-Interroga Shippo irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-Bien Shippo-Sonrie la chica-¿Y tú?

-Bien, tu hermano es muy bueno-Sonríe el kitsune pequeño-¿Este salvaje no te hizo cosas?-Mira serio hacia el hanyou.

-¡Keh! ¿Como piensas eso Shippo? Yo no la tocaria ni con un palo...-Inuyasha completo su frase y se dio cuenta que Aome lo mirada asesinamente.

-¡Abajo!-Enuncio la chica molesta-¿Que acaso no soy bonita?

-¡Keh! Yo no me referia a eso...¡Niña tonta!-El hanyou se levanta molesto-¡Ese zorrito empezó todo!

-Pero eres tu quien sigue todo como un niño...-Indica Shippo seriamente-¡Tu mente si que es pequeña!

-¡Me las pagaras!-Inuyasha saco a Tessaiga y casi le corta la cola a Shippo-¡No te volveras a escapar!-Otro marca al piso del cuarto, el cuarto de Aome estaba todo marcado.

-¡Ah bruto! ¡¿Acaso me quieres matar?!-Shippo se poso sobre el hombro de Aome.

-¡Mi cuarto!-Grito Aome como loca-¡Mira lo que hiciste!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!¡Abajo!-Enuncio Aome marcando la silueta de Inuyasha en el suelo.

-Inuyasha se ve debíl a tu lado-Comenta el zorrito temeroso-No me gustaria ser él.

* * *

-Amo...¿Que piensa hacer?-Interroga su sirviente temeroso, la mirada de su señor no era buena, aunque nunca fuera buena, esta vez estaba enojado de verás.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Exclama con suma frialdad aquel de ojos dorados como Inuyasha-No dejare que un medio-demonio tenga a Tessaiga, aunque comparta mi sangre.

* * *

-¡Apurate Aome!-Exclama la señora Higurashi, Aome baja con su uniforme listo al igual que su mochila-Ten-Su madre le entrego una bolsa que tenia sandwich de jamón.

-Gracias madre, ¡Inuyasha ven aquí!-Aome llamo al hanyou seriamente y este bajo con un gorra en su cabeza-¿Como te resulta el nuevo cubreorejas?

-Keh, es comodo...-Exclama Inuyasha acomodandose la gorra-Mi antiguo protegido jugaba beisbol-Recuerda.

-¿Y que le paso?-Interroga la señora Higurashi curiosa.

-Se rompio una pierna y no pudo jugar más-La sinceridad de Inuyasha era evidente, tanto madre como hija se miraron un tanto temerosas.

-Inuyasha...¿De seguro eres un ángel indicado para chica como yo?-Aome pregunto un poco temerosa y nerviosa.

-Querías algo diferente, aquí me tienes-Inuyasha habló seriamente moviendose hacia la puerta-Apresurate si quieres vencer a ese examen.

Aome se despidio de su madre y tanto ángel como protegida salieron hacia la calle, Inuyasha miro un tanto desconfiado el entorno.

-Descuida, mi escuela no queda lejos-Calmo la estudiante a un hanyou pretencioso a sacar su nueva arma.

Inuyasha exclamo un "Feh" e indico a la chica que su subiera en su lomo, con algo de desconfianza Aome se monto sobre la espalda del hanyou y ambos partieron hacia la escuela. Inuyasha miraba todo con desconfianza y gruñia por cada cosa extraña, Aome disfrutaba del viento en su cara.

-¡Esto es genial!-Exclamo Aome muy animada mirando los edificios y las personas, ya no necesitaria usar el transporte publico o la bicicleta.

-¿Que te parece divertido?-Interrogo Inuyasha un tanto curioso ante la diversión de la estudiante.

-Nada, solo es todo esto Inuyasha-Aome mira muy tranquila al hanyou quien mira confundido-Lo divertido eres tú.

Inuyasha sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de la chica y solo sonrio con orgullo, orgullo de hacer reir a esa niña que a partir de ahora cuidaria gracias a Tessaiga.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Este quizas fue un capitulo corto, pero era más que nada para poner a Tessaiga en escena. Por otro lado ¿Vieron la nueva foto que hay en la imagen de historia? ¡Inu esta muy lindo *-*!


End file.
